Journey To Fire Moutain
by GreenspireTC
Summary: This story was based on Lord of the Rings, a trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien. In this fanfiction Frodo has a sister named Alice. Their uncle Bilbo goes missing and Frodo and Alice get summoned to Fire Mountain, an added location, by a mysterious voice. Frodo and Alice start up the mountain while their parents send search parties to look for Uncle BIlbo.


It was just another lazy summer afternoon in The Shire. The birds were singing, the bees were buzzing and the hobbit children playing in the meadows making daisy chains, when all of a sudden the world went silent! No sounds could be heard. The birds stopped singing, the bees stopped buzzing, and the children all dropped their daisy chains and froze. There was a sudden sound like the shriek of an eagle and the world went black. Then a deep malevolent voice filled the silence.

"The world will fall in ruins, there will be an infinite darkness and everything you know will be death." It had been two weeks since The Warning and yet there had been no sign of death, ruin, or infinite darkness. All was well in The Shire. Well, for the time being.

Frodo and Alice were playing in the gardens at Bag End with Sam, Merry and Pippin when The Voice came again, "If you want no harm to fall to your kin, you will send Frodo Baggins and his sister to me. Do this and none shall be harmed. Frodo Baggins I now speak directly to you." And here no one but Frodo and Alice could hear The Voice. "Follow the path to the base of Fire Mountain and I will meet you there."

"Frodo! Is Uncle Bilbo with you?" Primula Brandybuck came running out of Bag End closely followed by Drogo Baggins both calling Bilbo's name.

"Uncle Bilbo's not with me, Mother," Frodo replied.

"He is nowhere to be found anywhere in Hobbiton," wailed Primula. "This is the wor-"

"Actually Mum," Alice interrupted, "it's not the worst thing to happen. Frodo and I just got summoned to Fire Mountain." Primula Brandybuck fainted in the soft grass on the front lawn of Bag End.

On her bed back in Bag End, Primula sat up slowly, stuttering. The only words they could discern from her inane babble were, "Fire Mountain." Then she fainted again.

It took a few hours but Drogo eventually got Primula calmed finally accepted that Frodo and Alice had no choice but to meet The Mysterious Voice at the base of Fire Mountain. Drogo and Primula organized a search party to go look for Bilbo. They had a party of eight hobbits were sent East, eight were sent West, eight were sent South and eight were sent North. While they were gone, Drogo told everyone to stay in the Central Hobbit Hole and look out for each other. While Drogo and Primula got the hobbits prepared with swords and torches, Frodo and Alice were each packing a small bag of food and water for their journey.

That night everyone in Hobbiton gathered by the path that lead up to the Dark Mountain. The four hobbit parties were wished good luck and sent off. Meanwhile, on the other side of Hobbiton, Frodo and Alice faced the dark, lonely road that led up to Fire Mountain. Sam, Merry and Pippin came with them to see them off. Frodo looked at his lifelong friends and he thought of something no one so young should ever have to think about. Will I ever see my friends again?

Frodo and Alice started up the dark, ominous path to Fire Mountain. Up and up they climbed the steep winding path every step carrying them closer the the looming Fire Mountain. When they were about half way up they heard rustling noise stopping them in their tracks, their hearts beating in their throats. Frodo and Alice huddled together fearing the worst. The rustling got louder and louder until it sounded like it was right beside them when whatever it was froze, hidden along the path. Frodo and Alice were sure they were taking their last breaths when a dark figure stepped out onto the path in front of them. Then the figure spoke. "Hello Frodo!" It was just Pippin. Frodo let out a huge sigh and Alice just glared it Pippin.

"Pippin, what are you doing here?" Frodo asked impatiently.

"We didn't want to be left out." Was his nonchalant reply.

"We? Who else is with you?" Alice asked with nothing less than surprise in her voice.

"We are!" Merry and Sam said in unison as they stepped out from the cover of the bushes along the path.

"You heard the voice," Frodo pointed in the direction of Fire Mountain. "Alice and I were the only ones who were supposed to come, which reminds me. You three should head back to The Shire and let us continue up to Fire go." Frodo pointed back the way they had come. But Pippin and the others were determined. Reluctantly Frodo agreed though Alice was still dismayed at Sam, Merry and Pippin but in the end she relented and the five of them continued up the steep slope.

After days of traveling Frodo, Alice, Pippin, Merry and Sam finally saw it; Fire Mountain. It was covered in a gray smokescreen and was less than fifty meters away.

"Stay here" The command was issued to Sam, Merry and Pippin. The three of them watched helplessly as Frodo and Alice disappeared into the gray vapor surrounding the mountain.

As they stepped into the thick gray fog Frodo and Alice began to see smokey figures. The mist was filled with the sorrowful moaning and shrieking of the dead. They had reached the cavern at the base of the mountain, when a deep terrifying voice drowned out all other noises except the pounding of Alice's heart as The Voice beckoned them forward.

"Welcome to my lair, Fire Mountain." The Voice boomed his voice echoing around the cavern. "Come closer young Hobbits." The call was sweet and had an airy and harmless tone that made  
Frodo step closer in a kind of trance.

"Frodo!" Hissed Alice warningly "It might be a trap." Frodo waved dismissively and kept heading toward the sweet lulling voice. The figure who had been speaking now stepped into view. Alice gasped in awe. There was no description of this woman's beauty. Her dress was a soft, rich green with lacy sleeves and collar. Her hair was long and flowing, falling in perfect curls around her ankles. Her eyes were a beautiful deep indigo with a slight gray tint. And she was a hobbit. Frodo fell in love with her at once. A man stepped out of the shadows.

"Let me introduce Princess Abigail, my niece and your cousin."

Alice gasped. "If she's your niece and our cousin..."

"You're our uncle?" Frodo asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

"Indeed. My name is Sauron. But you may call me Uncle. Now I will help you find your dear Uncle Bilbo."

"You knew he was missing?" Alice asked surprised "How?"

"I hear all. I see all. I know all." Sauron replied " Let's get going. We have a long journey ahead of us."

As they headed out of the cavern Alice stopped. "Frodo, what will the others think?"

"Others?"

"You said you see all. You should know that our friends Sam, Merry and Pippin came with us. We left them right outside the start of the gray fog."

"Frodo? Alice? Where are you?" Sam's voice came out of the fog.

"Or not." Alice muttered to herself.

"Looks like we have company." Frodo said exasperated. Sam, Merry and Pippin emerged in front of them.

"Frodo! Alice!" Sam said jubilantly, clearly very relieved and pleased to see them alive and in one piece.

"Thank goodness" Merry said. "We'd thought you'd died or been seriously injured."

"No, no we're fine. Just talking to our uncle and cousin." Frodo replied with the air of someone commenting on the weather.

"Fine?" Merry muttered "I think they hit their heads on a rock or something."

"This is your uncle?" Pippin, Merry and Sam said at the same time.

"Yes Uncle Sauron and our cousin Abigail," Alice said.

"Enough chit chat. Let's go find Bilbo," Sauron said. He whistled three sharp notes into the clear gray fog. Six pitch black ponies came streaking out of the darkness heading straight toward the seven travelers. Abigail whistled and a beautiful buckskin stallion came trotting out of the mist from the other direction.

"Wow," Alice breathed "He's beautiful!"

"Thank you." Abigail said in her soft musical voice. "Now, let's ride."

The seven of them mounted and galloped down the path


End file.
